Teddy's Hair
by Salamander Newt
Summary: Ok this is my first story. I basically wanted a reason behind Teddy's hair, why is he always depicted with turquois hair? Well... This is why :


I really wanted a story behind the turquois hair colour Teddy is depicted as having :)... This is my first fanfic i've been happy enough with to post :)... So... enjoy ^_^

Teddy was over visiting his godfather. He came over at least three times a week because he loved spending time with "Uncle Harry" and his family. He was in the living room, watching four-year-old James and two year old Albus playing on the rug. The brothers were not very similar. James had inherited the Weasley hair and freckles from his mother, Al was dark and had inherited Harry's eyes. The ten year old smiled slightly at the little kids' antics. He looked up and noticed on the mantle piece were photographs, lots of photographs that he had never noticed before. He got up and wandered over for a closer look. He noticed the many pictures of Harry and Ginny with their boys, a large portrait of the entire Weasley clan which was quite large by now, he even spotted himself in the middle of the front row next to Victorie Weasley and little Molly Weasley and smiled. There was a picture of two red haired, identical teenagers roaring with laughter, their eyes sparkling with mischief. He knew one of them was George Weasley (although he didn't know which one he was), who ran his favourite shop in Diagon Alley, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. He supposed that the other boy was his twin Fred who had been killed the year Teddy had been born. He noticed other pictures, older ones.

He saw a picture of a smiling man and woman, the man looked almost identical to Harry except for his eyes (which were hazel) and the woman had shocking red hair (almost Weasley red he noted) but had bright, sparkling green eyes, the same as Harry's. The woman was holding a baby who was giggling happily. The baby had jet-black hair and green eyes too. Teddy thought his godfather looked odd without his lightning scar. There was another picture of another man with Harry, who was grinning at the camera and had his arm around Harry's shoulder; both of them were wearing novelty wizards' hats obviously won in some Christmas crackers. Teddy guessed this was Sirius Black, his godfathers' godfather. He'd almost reached the end of the row of photographs when one made him pause.

It was of a man with light brown hair lightly dusted with grey, and a woman with bright pink hair. They were smiling joyfully and they were holding a baby with bright turquoise hair. Teddy had seen pictures of his parents before of course, his grandmother had many of them. Several of them featured him as a baby in his mothers' arms. But he had never seen this one before, he'd never seen a picture of himself with turquoise hair. He reached up and gently took down the picture. He dimly noted that Al was crying. Presumably James had pinched him again. He studied the picture closely. It was slightly charred around the edges, which he found strange.

"Teddy." Harry had entered the room to see to his sons. Teddy looked up from the picture reluctantly. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and steered him into the kitchen. Ginny, heavily pregnant, was sitting at the table finishing an article about the latest Chudley Cannons vs Montrose Magpies match (which the Cannons had lost spectacularly). She looked up as Harry entered with Teddy at his side. Noting the expression on her husbands' face she tactfully rolled up her parchment and went into the living room to entertain James and Albus who had become noisy again.

"Sit down Teddy," Harry said gently, steering his godson into the chair vacated by Ginny. Teddy sat.

"Uncle Harry," Teddy said quickly, looking pleadingly at his godfather, "What actually happened to my parents? Gran won't tell me anything only that they died in the last war and I should be proud of them. Which I am." He added in a rush.

Harry sighed, but gifted Teddy with an understanding smile. Gently taking the photograph still clutched in the boys' hand he laid it face up on the table.

"Why is the picture all burnt on its edge?" Teddy asked, pointing out the blackened edge of the photo.

"Teddy, I'm going to tell you, as much as I can about what happened to your parents," Harry said in a very serious voice. Teddy leaned forward eagerly, his eyes hungrily boring into Harrys'. Finally he would know what had happened to them.

"Now Teddy I have to warn you, this won't be a pleasant story," Harry said quietly, still deadly serious, wanting the ten year old to understand.

Teddy swallowed slightly but as he looked at the photograph, his mother and father waving up at him, beaming, he knew he had to know.

"It's ok Uncle Harry, I can handle it."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Ok," he began. "Ten years ago a Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort gained control of the Wizarding World. He installed people who answered only to him in the positions of power within the Ministry of Magic, people were living in fear as everyday there was news of attacks, deaths. No one was safe and he couldn't be destroyed." He paused to allow this to register with the boy. Teddy nodded, his eyes never leaving his godfathers'.

"There was an organisation within the Wizarding Community that was the sole resistance against Voldemort's regime, the Order of the Phoenix." Teddy's eyes were shining brightly, as he listened to the tale unfolding.

"Both you parents were in the Order, although your grandmother didn't approve of Tonks' involvement, because she feared that she would be targeted by a specific, ruthless Death Eater. But your mum was very stubborn and usually got her way." Harry smiled slightly and continued. "Now when Voldemort reached the very peak of his power he tried to take over at Hogwarts. I didn't want that so I went to help the school fight against him. I wasn't the only one either. The message had been sent out to members of the Order, members of the Hogwarts based student defence team, Dumbledore's' Army and other members of the wizarding world who wanted Voldemort stopped." He paused again. Teddy was sitting right on edge of his seat drinking in every word Harry was telling him.

"When we got to the castle we had little time to prepare. I had an important job to do," Teddy opened his mouth but Harry overrode his question, "A job that would enable me to defeat Voldemort," he raised his eyebrow slightly to indicate that he didn't want to be interrupted. Teddy nodded again and Harry continued. "Now, I had to use the Room of Requirement, Don't ask!" he said quickly as Teddy opened his mouth again. "When I got in there three people were waiting, Ginny, a friend of mines' grandmother, and your mother. When I said I had to use the room for something the first thing she asked me was "Where's Remus?" You're dad had been leading a party of defenders in the grounds trying to stop the Death Eaters. I told her that and she tore off immediately. That was the last time I saw your parents alive." Harry finished his sentence in a whisper. He swallowed slightly and took another deep breath before he felt able to continue. Teddy was staring at him in a kind of fascinated horror.

"I didn't see them again until I entered the Great Hall and they were laid out next to Fred Weasley. They were at peace Teddy," he smiled past the lump in his throat as Teddy's eyes, so like his mothers', filled with tears that he bravely tried to hold in.

"I found out what happened to them from another Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks' had raced outside to find Remus. She found him engaged in a duel with a Death Eater. She helped him finish the Death Eater off. She was very worried about him and she hugged him, they were both relieved to see each other. It was at this moment that another Death Eater appeared out of nowhere. He shot a killing curse, aiming for your mother. But Remus saw it coming and he pushed your mum out of the way. He tried to save her," he added gently as Teddy's tears escaped from his eyes and began to pour down his face. He gave him a bracing pat on the shoulder.

"What happened to my mother?" Teddy choked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Harry winced then sighed and continued the story.

"She was horrified by your fathers' sudden death and in her grief and horror she struck down the Death Eater who had killed him. Unfortunately he was her uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, and as he died, Bellatrix Lestrange (who had been dueling a student and had finished her off at that moment) saw what had happened to her husband. She went insane and started dueling your mother. Tonks put up a courageous fight but Bellatrix had wanted her dead for a long time and, well, she got under her guard and, it was very quick." He pulled out his wand and conjoured a handkerchief for Teddy but he had already wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"They fell together, they were laid to rest together. They'll never be apart Teddy," Harry whispered, "They'll have each other forever and they will always be with you."

Teddy sobbed and covered his head with his arms and laid his head down on the table, huge, wrenching sobs shaking his body. Ginny stuck her head round the door looking concerned. Harry was awkwardly rubbing his shoulder.

"I told him about his parents," he mouthed. Ginny winced, a look of pain crossing her face as she too remembered seeing Remus and Tonks laid side by side on the cold, hard floor of the Great Hall. She nodded and withdrew again.

After a few minutes Teddy looked up again.

"Why is the picture all charred Uncle Harry?" he asked, repeating the question from a few minutes ago.

"This was the last picture your father had of you," Harry smiled. "It was taken on the day of the war, he had it on him when he died. In his breast pocket, right over his heart."

Teddy gulped, his face shining with tears. He took the handkerchief offered by Harry and wiped his face on it. Harry waved his wand again and a glass appeared out of thin air, full of ice-cold pumpkin juice. Teddy smiled slightly and took a sip. Within another five minutes he was back to almost normal.

"Teddy," Harry said as they were getting their jackets, it was time for Teddy to be returned to his grandmothers'.

"Yeah Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked, looking up as he did up his last fastening.

"Would you like to keep this picture?" he held out the picture of Teddy and his parents.

Teddy froze for a second, his eyes feasting hungrily on his parents' faces.

"May I?" he breathed, not looking away from the photo.

"Of course," Harry smiled. He handed the photo to the awed boy, who slipped it into his pocket with trembling fingers.

That night, after Teddy had been put to bed by his grandmother, he lay looking at the photo he had placed on his bedside table, next to his lamp. The last time his parents had seen him he had been a baby, with bright turquoise hair. Screwing up his face in an expression of pained concentration he focused on the photograph. After a few seconds he looked in the bedroom mirror. His hair was bright turquoise. Smiling slightly he whispered, "That's for you mum and dad, I love you." He was almost asleep so he always thought he had imagined it but a male voice whispered in his ear, "Thank you Teddy," and another voice, a woman's whispered, "I love to you my darling boy, always," and for a brief second he felt ghostly lips gently kiss his forehead.

He smiled again content with the knowledge that his parents, wherever they were, loved him and knew of his tribute.

AN: I really wanted a back story to Teddy's hair. It was just specified it was his favourite colour but why? This is why

Also Remus and Tonks aren't ghosts, Teddy did imagine it


End file.
